The invention relates to a fixing dowel pin made of plastics, particularly for fastening in tiled plasterboard walls of "wet" rooms.
A fixing dowel of the type under consideration includes an end flange which comes to rest against the outer surface of the wall, an adjoining neck, and an expansible element which can be anchored in the wall by means of a fastening screw.
In the field of the invention it has been customary to use the same fixing dowels or plugs as those used for "dry" rooms. This meets the requirements of the fastening. However, problems arise because of water which enters by way of the tile joints and which runs down through the mortar layer provided on the front of the plasterboard wall and, in the region of the fastening points, penetrates the plaster wall through the annular gap between the outer surface of the fastening plug and the wall of the drilled hole. The constant wetting of these fastening points destroys the anchorage foundation and hence the fastening.